1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an x-ray apparatus with a servo-controlled adjustable C-arm exhibiting two degrees of freedom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An x-ray apparatus of the above general type is known, for example, from German OS 42 37 013.
Known from German OS 197 10346 is a medical system with a C-arm in which the C-arm is mounted such that it is adjustable on a supporting frame of an apparatus cart. The apparatus cart can be moved on rails, with items known as stoppers are applied in or on the rails.
A medical-related apparatus that can be moved on wheels is known from German OS 101 11 800. The apparatus is equipped with an electromechanical holding brake (parking brake) that is integrated into an electromotor of an electrical direct drive.
The C-arm of an x-ray apparatus, in particular for medical applications, typically exhibits a heavy weight that is not symmetrically distributed around the movement axes. Compensation weights or a motorized support, i.e. a servo support, can be provided to ease adjustability of the C-arm. In the x-ray apparatus known from German OS 42 37 013, an operating force is detected in order to derive and produce an acceleration of the x-ray apparatus. The operator should hereby receive the impression of moving an x-ray apparatus with significantly a smaller mass or moment of inertia. Servo-aided adjustment, however, frequently makes an exact positioning more difficult.